A Catastrophe A Day
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: A collection of completely random er...chapters, in no actual order (unless you count the order I published it in)
1. Finding Trouble-Luna, Harry, Ron

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I keep telling you, but you never listen. *grumbling***

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge by ToxicRainfall.**

**Enjoy? Hopefully.**

**Slightly OOC Ron &amp; Harry. I think? Luna's okay...**

* * *

**Finding Trouble**

**(Written: Saturday, March 28th, 2015; 19:42)**

* * *

"There are times, when I like to make myself believe that sometimes I wish I weren't your friend. But only some times." Ron commented to Harry in an off-handed manner as he beat him, yet again, at Chess.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, mate, sad to say it, but you seem to find trouble wherever you go. It's quite inconvenient at times." Ron replied, before he spotted a small blonde Ravenclaw passing their spot in the Great Hall.

"You've got it wrong, Ronald. Harry doesn't find trouble. It finds him. Now I'll go search for some Wrackspurts. Nasty little trouble makers they are." Luna said in an odd tone, before skipping off and out of the Great Hall.

"I don't get it. She says trouble finds you, mate, and then she goes on to look for trouble-makers." Ron made a final comment, before starting a new game with his emerald-eyed friend.


	2. Second Thoughts-Romilda, Ginny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you dunderheads. *sneers in a Snape-like fashion***

**Day 2 of "365 Days of Drabble" Challenge.**

* * *

**Second Thoughts**

**Sunday, March 29th, 2015; 17:23**

* * *

"Er...Ginny, this might not be such a great idea..." Romilda trailed off as she stared at her red-haired friend.

"Oh, please, Romilda, no one will ever find out! Well, other than the fan club." Ginny reassured her friend cheerfully as they snuck into the Boys' Locker Rooms for Quidditch.

"Ginny..." Romilda warned, shooting her friend another stare, before sighing and following her best friend reluctantly into the room.

"Okay, so we hide here, and wait for Harry to come by. Most likely, he'd be wet and sticky from the mud outside, and he'd be in desperate need of a shower." Ginny seemed to recite the plan from memory as a wide smile spread across her face.

"I have Colin's camera..." Romilda added begrudgingly.

"Good, we'll need it for the pictures of Harry when he walks out of the shower." Ginny chirped excitedly, causing Romilda to shudder with slight dread. She was starting to get second thoughts about this.


	3. Sacrifice-Lily, Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge.**

**Day 3**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

**Monday, March 30th, 2015; 21:46**

* * *

Lily stared down at her only son with love in her emerald eyes. She knew that she was going to die soon.

"Step aside from the boy." The high, cold, cruel voice of the latest Dark Lord-Voldemort, spoke. Despite the fear budding in her heart for her child's well-being, she still thought-boy? Her child was no ordinary boy. Her child was an angel, a blessing.

"No, not Harry, please not Harry." Lily pleaded in vain. She at least had to try. She owed her child that. Her husband's body, James' body, laid a floor below, she knew by now. Driven to death by the betrayal of Peter, the person that they'd trusted with their life. And Voldemort was not one to spare those who didn't follow his orders.

"Step aside, foolish girl." Voldemort spoke again.

"Not Harry, anyone but Harry." Lily stared at the Dark Lord defiantly. This would be her last stand against the dark. She only hoped that Harry would be safe. The hope, the small sliver of hope was surrounded by a sea of despair, the logical part of her brain knowing that Voldemort didn't simply spare anyone. But maybe, just maybe, he'll stay away from an innocent boy's death.

"This is your last chance." Voldemort warned, lifting his wand as Lily made her last stand.

"Anyone but Harry." She'd protect her child at any cost. After all, any mother would do that. She loved Harry. She'd give her life for him. That much was obvious. It didn't matter to Lily that she was going to die now. It just mattered that Harry still had a chance of survival. Her son was going to live.

The Dark Lord opened his mouth, ready for the next words.

Lily gave her child one last parting gaze.

_I love you, Harry. Remember that. No matter what, your mother will always love you. Goodbye._

"Avada Kedavra"

And she knew no more.


	4. Moments In Time-Hermione, Ron

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabble". I am aware that I missed a day (a.k.a. March 31st), so I think that I'll make up for it today. I'll try to post two chapters today, so wish me luck!**

**This one's a bit...off, though...so you can just ignore it and continue with your lives?**

* * *

**Moments In Time**

**Wednesday, April 1st, 2015; 16:56**

* * *

It's these moments in time that everyone wants to remember. The time before everything falls apart. The calm before the storm, if you will.

"Ron!" Hermione is smiling, a happy, proud smile sitting upon her face as she looks at her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Ron's just helped Harry defeat more 'dark forces', and received an Order of Merlin: Second Class, for his efforts.

But soon, Hermione's happiness will drain away. Ron is carried away with his fame, submerged in his so-called glory.

He neglects Hermione's and his relationship.

Slowly, the relationship falls apart and soon crumbles to dust.

The moments in time fade into memories, before disappearing completely.

Now, there is no sense of love when Hermione looks at Ron, nor vice versa. Ron has changed. Everything has changed. And nothing will be the same again.


	5. Vain Endings-Romilda

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles".**

**Romilda VANE-VAIN Endings**

* * *

**Vain Endings**

**Wednesday, April 1st, 2015; 17:03**

* * *

Romilda stared silently at Harry, as he, Ginny, and his children exchanged hugs. A look of half-loathing, half-jealousy passed over her face. This wasn't fair. How come Ginny got to end up with her knight in shining armor, while Romilda was stuck with nothing?

The beautiful girl-now a woman, glowered at her former classmate, hell, her former friend. Their friendship had fallen apart quicker than someone could say "boys", after Ginny and Harry had started to get together.

When Ginny and Romilda met, they became instant friends, as both were in love with the perfect picture of the "Boy-Who-Lived"-also known as Harry James Potter. And before you knew it, it was their fifth year. Ginny started favoring spending time with her brothers over spending her time with her _best friend_. And Romilda had taken it as a sign of betrayal, when Ginny had taken Harry.

It just wasn't fair. Ginny got her "happily ever after". Romilda didn't.

Ginny got her dream. Romilda didn't.

Ginny got her knight in shining armor. Romilda didn't.

Ginny got Harry. And Romilda didn't.

It just wasn't fair.


	6. Never Meant to Fall-Cho

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge.**

* * *

**Never Meant to Fall**

**Friday, April 3rd, 2015; 8:40**

* * *

Cho Chang, the black haired beauty, stared at Ginny jealously as the redhead pressed a chaste kiss against Harry's lips. Cho sighed.

She never meant to fall in love with Harry. She remembered when she'd been dating Cedric. They were so in love. And when the noble Hufflepuff died, Cho needed somebody. Her mind automatically replaced Cedric with the black-haired Gryffindor Savior, Harry Potter. To replace a champion with another.

And now she fell in love with somebody who was taken.

It just wasn't fair. When she was with Cedric, everything was so much simpler. She had someone who returned her feelings! But now, she was in love with somebody she couldn't have.


	7. Dread to Dance-Neville

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. (Yay, my birthday's in 5 days!)**

* * *

**Dread to Dance**

**Friday, April 3rd, 2015; 8:46**

* * *

Neville sighed miserably as he stared at his date to the Yule Ball, Ginny. She had only slight fault in his nervousness-she was dressed like a princess, straight from a fairytale.

Neville remembered being taught how to dance over summer, the summer before Third Year. But now, now that he actually had to ask Ginny to dance with him, all of his knowledge of dance seemed to drain away, leaving him in the dust.

Neville looked around glumly. Everybody else was laughing and dancing. Hermione floated on the floor gracefully with her date, Viktor Krum. Fleur, the Beauxbaton champion, danced with the dazed Roger Davies. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying dancing.

Neville sighed when he had to ask Ginny for a dance. He gulped. He didn't want to make a fool of himself on the dance floor. But he dreaded the dance so much, and was bound to do something wrong. Damn.


	8. Last Seconds-James, Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge.**

* * *

**Last Seconds**

**Saturday, April 4th, 2015; 23:19**

* * *

James Charlus Potter stared at Voldemort defiantly, refusing to move. Oh, if only he had his wand. How utterly foolish had he been when he left his wand in the kitchen. But he couldn't risk moving to retrieve it, as that would cause him to move from in front of the staircase. James was stalling the Dark Lord. He knew that, without aid of Dumbledore, hell, he'd need his wand first, he wouldn't be able to drive Voldemort off.

James' job was to ensure that Lily had enough time to protect little Harry. Nothing else mattered to James at this moment.

The betrayal of the Potters by one Peter Pettigrew, once affectionately nicknamed Wormtail, was driven to the back of his mind, as well as the pile-up of slight fear as he stood before Voldemort, never mind the desperation he had for someone-anyone, to arrive and save _his _Lily and _his _Harry from impending doom.

'Family Above All' had been the Potter motto for generations, and it wasn't about to change. Family meant everything to the Potters. They'd sacrifice their life, even for the smallest, slightest sliver of chance that the family member would survive.

He'd spend the last moments, the last seconds, even, loving his beautiful redheaded wife, and his adorable green-eyed child. Nothing would stand in the way of a father's love for both his spouse, as well as his child.

_"Avada-"_

_Stay safe, Lily. I love you forever, my dearest Harry. Never forget my love. I will watch over you forever. Goodbye, my precious family. I love you all._

_"-Kedavra!"_

And the world went black.


	9. Polka-Dots or Stripes? Easter Special

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge.**

**EASTER SPECIAL-of sorts.**

* * *

**Polka-dots Or Stripes?**

**Easter Special**

**Sunday, April 5th, 2015; 8:24**

* * *

"Hello, Harry, the Nargles wanted me to ask you, polka-dots or stripes?" Harry stared bemusedly at Luna.

"Polka-whats?" Ron spluttered through a mouthful of food beside Harry.

"Polka-dots," Luna replied patiently, twirling a strand of her blonde hair with her fingers, her grey eyes pinning onto Ron's blue ones. "The word 'polka' itself derives from the Polish for 'Polish woman'—in Czech, it translates to 'little woman or girl.' Polka dots are inherently diminutive, automatically feminine. Today, when we wear them, we inherit their complicated legacy from the women that have worn them before us—women who have negotiated the shifting realm of trying to rock a dot and be taken seriously at the same time. As Elle Woods' college counselor famously said, 'Harvard won't be impressed that you aced History of Polka Dots.'"**(1)**

"Wha-?" Ron was now completely confused as he stared back at Luna, an odd expression on his face.

"Anyways, Harry, polka-dots or stripes?" Luna reiterated, flipping the strand of hair that she was twirling over her shoulder, switching her gaze from Ron and letting it fall onto Harry.

"Er...stripes?" Harry replied hesitantly. Almost instantly, an extremely happy look appeared on Luna's face.

"What colors?" Luna asked excitedly, a gleam of fascination finding it's way into Luna's eyes.

"Uh...green and er...blue, and white?" Harry responded slowly, staring at Luna warily.

"Great. So, pale green, sky blue, and ivory?" Luna questioned.

"Er...sure..." Harry agreed.

"So rebirth**(2)**, knowledge**(3)**, and innocence**(3)**?" Luna asked her final question.

"Er..?" Harry glanced at Ron, who just gave him a helpless shrug. "Sure, Luna." Luna gave Harry a wide smile.

"Thanks, Harry." Luna smiled mysteriously before skipping away.

* * *

A day later, on Easter Day, Harry woke up to find a blue-green-and-white striped Easter Egg on the table next to his bed. Under it was a paper that read: "For the reborn, for the intelligent, for the pure."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Odd? Definitely. OOC-a bit.**

**(1)-Sourced: **** : (http)(:/)(www).****thehairpin (.com) 2013 / 06 / a - brief - history - of - polka - dots - 2**

**(2)-According to a site, green symbolizes life, revitalization-if that is a word, rebirth, and dark green is associated with money. The reason I didn't use emerald green-Harry's eye color, is because I don't want Harry to get a darkly/rich colored Easter egg. Emerald green might have represented wealth, had I used it, but if I had used it, then I would've needed like, sapphire blue, and maybe even amethyst, or even have transparent segments of the Easter egg, and that is a big no-no in my opinion. Sourced:(****http)(:)(/)(www).(empower)-(yourself)-(with)-(color)-(psychology) (color)-(green).(h)(t)(m)(l)**

**(3)-According to a different site, blue represents knowledge, tranquility, perhaps peace, even. White, as always, represents pureness, innocence, and in some cases-death, but also, in a few other ones-life. Sourced: (****http)(:)(/)(www).(color)-(wheel)-(pro) (color)-(meaning).(h)(t)(m)(l)**

**To go to the sites, just take out all of the parenthesis, sorry about those, but had I not put them there, you wouldn't actually see the site names.**

**Happy Easter**


	10. Halloween Night-Dennis

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge.**

* * *

**Halloween Night**

**Monday, April 6th, 2015; 22:00**

* * *

Dennis Creevey looked at his son, Colin Dennis Creevy proudly. His son was dressed like the hero of the Wizarding World-none other than Harry Potter!

Now, it just so happened that the father and son were currently standing in front of Number Four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Colin rang the doorbell, before waiting eagerly.

A horse-faced, grey-haired woman answered the door. Upon opening the door, she turned pale immediately, before turning blue.

"Uh, Missus, are you alright?" Colin asked, a bit of worry coloring his face.

"Yeah..." Petunia Dursley nee Evans replied shakily. "Now, just who are you dressed up like?" She asked.

"Harry Potter?!" Petunia shrieked, before fainting, leaving a befuddled father and son standing outside.

* * *

**It's my birthday in 2 days...**


	11. Hospital Visit-Ron, Hermione

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days Of Drabbles" Challenge. Takes place in Harry's second year, and Ron is visiting Hermione after she got petrified.**

* * *

**Hospital Visit**

**Tuesday, April 7th, 2015; 17:50**

* * *

Ron stared quietly at his female best friend's petrified body on the infirmary bed.

"Hey, Hermione." He said quietly, a bitter smile passing across his face. "I brought the notes that me and Harry took for you." He nodded towards the large stack of notes with messy scribbling on it, on the nightstand. Ron sighed.

"Everything's so quiet without you talking with us." Ron murmured sadly. "And then there's that bloody Malfoy. I want to throttle him." Ron hissed acidly, his eyes flashing for a moment. "I...We miss you, Hermione. Me and Harry, we really miss you. Get better soon, 'Mione. Harry's coming tomorrow. Good night." He closed his eyes for a moment, before standing up and turning around, walking to the infirmary doors. He spared Hermione's stiff body one last glance, before exiting the room.


	12. A Mother's Love-Bellatrix, Druella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge, though I did start out a bit late.**

**Also for the "Mother's Day" Competition/Challenge, by SiriusMarauderFan. Featuring Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange and Druella (Rosier) Black.**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Wednesday, April 8th, 2015; 15:17**

* * *

_"Going out tonight,_

_Changes into something red_

_Her mother,_

_Doesn't like that kind of dress_

_Reminds her of a missing piece of innocence_

_She lost"_

_-One Direction, "Night Changes"_

* * *

Druella Black nee Rosier looked at her eldest daughter in a calculating manner, her eyes showing the clear disbelief at the chosen outfit.

Bellatrix was wearing a muggle-styled red dress, with a lower cut, and with a large portion of her back exposed, leaving little to imagine.

Druella looked at her eldest daughter disapprovingly, but Bellatrix seemed to ignore her gaze as she skipped off happily to meet her date, a Half-blood she had met over summer.

* * *

A good thirty minutes after Bellatrix had departed, Druella sat in front of the fireplace in the manor, sipping slowly from a glass of Firewhiskey.

She didn't know what happened, but her heart seemed to yearn for the days when Bellatrix was a mere child, staring around with her curious violet eyes. Druella, out of all of her children, favored Bellatrix the most, as she had inherited Druella's dark curls of hair, as well as her violet eyes. Meanwhile, Andromeda had inherited her black hair, but had her father's eyes. Narcissa had inherited both her father's blonde hair, and the grey eyes that came with.

Not only that, like Druella, Bellatrix was always trying to learn. At the tender age of nine, she had already read many of the books, legal and illegal, in the Black Family Library. And while Bellatrix had the ambition to continue learning, Andromeda was more concerned with fussing over her cousins, while Narcissa was vain and didn't interact much with other children her age.

And now Bellatrix had grown up. Her childish qualities and innocence had been torn away by the grasps of time, and now she was a fearless, confident, independent young woman.

And when the other pureblood suitors had seen Bellatrix's intelligence, as well as her beauty and cunning, marriage proposals came in. Her husband had already accepted a marriage proposal for Narcissa, some pureblood named Lucius Malfoy. Last she heard, he was arranging for Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange to get married at the end of Bellatrix's seventh year.

Time was relentless. When Bellatrix had been a mere child, Druella had thought that she would have forever with her children, but now her children were already leaving her. Too quickly.

Druella knew that Bellatrix was due to join the Dark Lord in the next few months, just after Bellatrix's seventeenth birthday. Bellatrix knew that, too. It was inevitable. Personally, Druella didn't care much for those of impure blood. Magical power and intelligence mattered to her more than the quality of one's blood. On the other hand, her husband absolutely despised Mudbloods, and muggles in general, really, and had joined the Dark Lord's cause, in order to 'get rid of those filthy Mudbloods', as he had put it.

Right now, Bellatrix was having her last freedoms as a teen. The typical adventures, really. Teenage rebellions, dating, all the dramatics.

* * *

Just a little later than twelve, Bellatrix arrived back home, a large, happy smile on her face. Upon entering, she saw that her mother had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, with a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey next to her. Smiling softly, Bellatrix retrieved a blanket and covered her mother with it. She glanced at her wristwatch for a moment, before turning back to her mother.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum." She whispered, before making her way upstairs to her room.


	13. Loved You First-Severus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Total Word Count Excluding A/N's and Lyrics: 911**

**For the challenges:**

**-"365 Days of Drabbles"**

**-"The Marauder Category" (The Harry Potter Day Competition 2015, by Silvery Wind)**

* * *

**Loved You First**

**Wednesday, April 8th, 2015**

* * *

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see—_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

-Taylor Swift, "You Belong With Me"

* * *

_Because I've been waiting_

_All this time to finally say it_

_But now I see your heart's been taken_

_And nothing could be worse._

_Baby, I loved you first._

_Had my chances,_

_Could have been where he is standing._

_That's what hurts the most._

_Girl, I came so close_

_But now you'll never know,_

_Baby, I loved you first._

-One Direction, "Loved You First"

* * *

Severus Snape, resident Slytherin, glared jealously at the pair sitting at the Gryffindor table, who were chatting happily with one another, all the while eating.

The pair was none other than beautiful, clever redheaded Lily Evans, muggle born, and the mischievous trouble maker, James Potter, pure blood heir of the House of Potter.

Severus felt the same hatred that he had held for Potter, for the seventh year, boiling up inside him, as he glared, full of loathing at the black-haired wizard who stole _his _Lily. He felt the usual pinprick-well, more of adrenaline rushing, heart pounding envy he had against Potter for having Lily building up within his core once again. For more than just a moment, Severus' coal black eyes, nothing like Hagrid's warm black ones, shone with pure hatred, rage, and need for revenge. He wanted Lily to see Potter on the floor, screaming in pain, with one simple curse-albeit illegal, it'd probably soothe Severus' thirst for Potter's blood.

Why couldn't the clever redheaded muggle born see that _Severus _had always been there for her. _He _had been the one to comfort her when she was crying, bullied to tears by her sister, that miserable excuse for a woman, Petunia-was it Dursley now?. And where was Potter? Who knows, probably gallivanting around somewhere with the _miscreant,_ useless 'friends', companions of his: that mutt Black-who'd even tried to take his life, the werewolf Remus Lupin-_a disgrace_, he thought, and coward of a Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew-a waste of magic, not to mention space. The rules had always been tossed aside in their favor. All the professors had been more lenient with the four trouble-makers. While they might get away with only five points lost for being out after curfew, any Slytherin would probably lose at least ten each, if they are lucky enough to get away without receiving detention. Of course the teachers would all favor the Gryffindors, who, in their eyes, _could do no wrong_. No, it's not like Black ever tried to murder Severus, or anything like that, why would you think that? It's not like Lupin's a werewolf who almost managed to take Severus' life. Dumbledore would _never _allow it, would he?

But Lily was smart. She was supposed to be the smartest, cleverest witch of her age. Where was her head, her so-called brilliance and wisdom, when she started to hang around and, Merlin, _date _that Potter. How dare she betray the trust that he had put in her? He had loved her _first_, fallen in love with her the first time he'd seen her. Love at first sight. He was here _first_. But _no_, Potter just had to come in and steal _his _Lily away. That just wasn't fair. Severus had been here, with Lily, _first_. And yet, and yet...Lily fell in 'love', with that fool, Potter. No! Lily was supposed to fall in love with _him_! With Severus! Not that idiotic, annoying James Potter of Gryffindor!

Didn't she know-can't she remember that it was _Potter_, who had tormented so many of Severus' years here at Hogwarts, and as if that hadn't been enough, Potter even had the guts to take _his _Lily, _his _best friend away, steal _his _best friend away.

This just isn't fair! Severus felt that he _deserved_ to have Lily. After all, it was _he _who had introduced her to the wizarding world. It was he, who had introduced her to magical customs and such. Potter was pretty much useless! Lily, he felt, was rightfully his. Potter had no right to take her.

Severus loved Lily first. That rule breaker Potter doesn't even know her! Lily and Severus had been best friends for so long! On the other hand, Potter barely even knows what Lily's favorite color is. He probably doesn't know what Lily's favorite subject is (a toss up between Potions and Charms, by the way), probably not knowing that Lily's sister is a good for nothing Muggle, useless and ignorant, jealous of Lily's beauty and intelligence, not to mention her affinity with magic.

Logically, Severus knew that it was his fault that he didn't have Lily. Had he not called her a Mudblood, those two years ago, they still would've been friends, Hell, they might even be dating by now. They'd confide in each other for everything, like they did all those years ago. All those years before Potter, that arrogant, annoying, Potter came into the picture. They would be so deeply in love, and they'd be each other's everything. Lily would be _his _and _his _only. Potter would be green with envy.

But why would he care about what was in fact truly his fault? After all, he was always used to pinning anything that went wrong in his life on that Potter. From the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express, six years ago. From the moment Lily got sorted into Gryffindor, he in Slytherin. From the moment Potter started his advance, his approach to sway Lily onto his side. And Potter, that insufferable toe-rag, as Lily used to call him, won in the end. Of course, it was actually slightly expected, after all, fate always favored the 'villain's' foe.


	14. Perfect Mistake-Lily, James

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following challenges:**

**-"365 Days of Drabbles"**

**-"The Marauder's Category" (The Harry Potter Day Competition 2015, by Silvery Wind)**

* * *

**Perfect Mistake**

**Wednesday, April 8th, 2015; 20:11**

* * *

"Ready, Lily?" Lily blushed as James held a hand out to her, like a gentleman. She nodded, taking his hand almost shyly. James looked at her for a long time, trying not to get lost in how absolutely stunning Lily looked in her green and gold dress. When Lily shot him a questioning look at his staring, James immediately averted his eyes.

"Um...so, to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked awkwardly, blushing. James nodded, and the two walked off into Hogsmeade.

After about five minutes, they had arrived and were going through the stores. James had insisted on going to Zonko's Joke Shop, while Lily absolutely needed to go to Grimm's Stationary. And after an hour or so, they decided to stop by Three Broomsticks, and order Butterbeer. They met up with James' friends (Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew), as well as Lily's (Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Alice White). They hung out for a bit, before James and Lily continued on their way. They were on their way to the Shrieking Shack, for the sake of it, when something happened. Something...interesting...

And what happened was really quite awkward, especially for one James Potter, and one Lily Evans.

Lily tripped, falling backwards, and as James and Lily had been holding hands, James was dragged down as well. Lily collided with the floor, James falling almost on top of her, only his hands propping him up, preventing him from crushing the smaller redhead. James couldn't help but stare at Lily. She looked like a true angel, her hair splayed out underneath her, forming almost an ethereal halo. James stared at Lily's lips. He wanted to kiss her, badly. Lily noticed James' stare on her face, and blushed, her cheeks turning redder rapidly.

"Er, James?" Lily asked, almost hesitantly, her voice wavering slightly, instead of coming out strong like she had originally intended.

"Yes, Lily?" James broke out of his almost trance-like state, a slight dusting of red settling over his cheeks as he realized the precarious situation they were in.

"Erm...could you please, well, let me stand up?" Lily asked awkwardly, trying not to turn into a tomato under James' unwavering stare. James nodded, and quickly stood up, holding a hand out for Lily sheepishly. Lily took his hand silently and let him help her up. After getting up, Lily brushed off her dress, and voiced a soft murmur of thanks to James.

"And...Lily?" James' voice wavered for a moment. Lily tilted her head questioningly. James took a deep breath. "Can I-uh, will you...er, can I kiss you?" He asked, almost stuttering from his nervousness and internally flinching while awaiting rejection. Lily stared at him for a moment, comprehending his words. Then, she blushed, thinking over his words. James took it the wrong way and took a step back, cringing. "Sorry." He apologized, looking shameful. Lily looked up into his hazel eyes, for a moment, before making up her mind.

She stepped towards him, closing the gap between them, stepped up onto the balls of her feet, and pressed her lips against James'. James reacted instinctively and kissed the beautiful redhead back, while his inner thoughts kept on screaming _'Lily's kissing me! She's really kissing me! Is this just a dream?'_. Shock filled his mind, and he could barely believe what was happening. After the kiss escalated a bit (involving Lily getting pressed up against the wall), the two broke apart. Lily was blushing heavily, barely able to believe what she'd just done.

But at the same time, she was thrilled, absolutely high on happiness. Kissing James was like discovering something for the first time. There was the shock value, as well as the surprising satisfaction. It was truly one of the best feelings that Lily had ever experienced. She felt free, after being unknowingly caged for such a long period of time. A rush of feelings-happiness, satisfaction, and a budding seed of love, formed in the pit of her stomach as she stared at James, emerald eyes meeting hazel. She felt limitless. She felt like she could attempt anything-and achieve it, right now, if she really tried.

Meanwhile, James couldn't believe it. He'd just kissed Lily-well, more of she kissed him, but this was the first time Lily had allowed such contact between the two. In the past, any attempts at this would probably equate to a well-placed kick in the groin or some really, incredibly painful charms and/or curses. He felt elated, and it felt like all his previous worries had instantly dispersed, like all the burden he had on his shoulders were suddenly lifted. He felt as if he would be able to fly-though he wasn't stupid enough to try, or breathe underwater-not that he would actually attempt it.

And for a long, almost drawn-out moment, both of them were quiet, staring at each other with new found happiness and slight awe at what they were feeling in their eyes.

"So, Lily," James managed to find his voice first, "Hogsmeade next Saturday, as well?" He asked.

"Of course." Lily replied breathlessly, her mind still lost on how great James' lips felt on hers.

Lily really thought that going out with James had to have been the worst mistake she's ever made. Instead, it became rather, to her, known as her perfect mistake.


	15. In the Darkness-Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For "365 Days of Drabbles" and "The 1991 Challenge".**

* * *

**In the Darkness**

**Friday, April 10th, 2015; 19:49**

* * *

_"__Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now"_

_-Taylor Swift, featuring The Civil Wars, "Safe and Sound"_

* * *

Harry, the quiet, meek, shy, emerald-eyed six year old boy, stared at his uncle through tears of pain, as the uncle shouted rude words, while delivering a brutal punch to the boy's stomach, causing a soft cry of pain. The uncle-Vernon Dursley, as he was known, smirked in satisfaction, in hearing the ebony-haired boy's cry of pain.

"Weak, stupid, little boy." Vernon sneered harshly, letting the boy crumple to the floor as he kicked the boy's shin-hard, receiving a shriek from his efforts. "It's no wonder your parents didn't even want you! Getting themselves blown up, just so they could get rid of you! That's all you are! Trouble, burden, worthless!" And with little-more of no effort, Vernon hauled Harry up by the back of his over-sized shirt-basically rags, hand-me-downs from the small boy's ginormous cousin, who was at least five sizes-if not more, bigger than him. Vernon threw open the cupboard's door, and quite literally-chucked the fearful boy into the awaiting darkness, before slamming the door shut with a resounding _crash_.

And in the darkness, lied little Harry's fear. Fear, ever since he was moved here, into this...world of darkness.

He could remember, in the distance, when his fingers were still little and chubby, he remembered gurgling happily while staring at two people. An ebony-haired male-who Harry always thought that he looked like, and a beautiful red-haired woman with brilliant emerald-like eyes.

But those days are gone, and the memories of Harry's life after that was written in the walls of the cupboard. There were bloodstains on the walls-proof of all the abuse that he had suffered at his supposed 'family's' hands, and in a corner of the room, in small, untidy letters, it was scrawled, "_Harry's Room_". This was-in reality, the place that Harry always tried to hide in, whenever he was scared. He'd hide there, whenever his uncle was mad. He'd hide there, to try to escape from the world outside.

He'd hide there, wondering why no one ever came to rescue him from where he was.


	16. Through the Fear-Ron

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the challenge: "365 Days of Drabbles"**

**Featuring Ron, in the Chamber of Secrets, waiting for Harry to return-hopefully, with his missing sister.**

* * *

**Through the Fear**

**Friday, April 10th, 2015; 20:44**

* * *

Ron Weasley-second year Gryffindor, was moving rocks slowly, the purpose? Trying to clear a path, make a tunnel, so that when Harry-his best friend, returns, hopefully bringing Ginny with, would be able to come through, and not be trapped behind the wall of stones. Ron let out a swear that he learned from his brothers-which would surely cause his mother to freak out, had she heard him say it, and he'd be on the receiving end of a tirade on not swearing. And why was Ron swearing, exactly? Well, he was carrying a rock, and it slipped in his grasp, causing a gash to appear on his hand, blood appearing almost immediately. Ron wanted to scream in a mixture of frustration, fear, and anger.

He was so frustrated. If only his wand actually worked. Then, he could just cast simple levitation charms, and not have to risk getting more cuts. But the idiot Lockhart broke it-by sitting on it, of all things! And not only did he have to move rocks with his hands, he had to babysit a memory-wiped fool.

Then there was the fear. He feared for Ginny's life. He feared for Harry's. He feared for how-even if Harry did save Ginny, they were going to get back up the tunnel. Why couldn't Slytherin build stairs, all things considered?

And then the anger. Who took Ginny down here? Why take her? Ginny's an innocent eleven year old. She's only eleven! Who in the right mind would target a mere child?

But Ron's fear still overwhelmed the frustration and anger. He wanted his friend, his sister, and him, to get out alive. He didn't care much for the bumbling fool Lockhart though-he could become snake food, and he wouldn't bat an eye.

But through the fear, he just had this feeling-Harry will make it through this. After all, he's faced You-Know-Who not once, but twice, and survived. Harry would rescue Ginny, and Ron-maybe Lockhart, and they'd make it out alive.


	17. Different Shades of Blue-Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabble" Challenge, as well as "The 1991 Challenge".**

**Hermione Granger-blue**

* * *

**Different Shades of Blue**

**Saturday, April 11th, 2015; 8:54**

* * *

Hermione's favorite color was-and is still, blue.

She loved blue for multiple reasons.

For one, it was the color of the sky, when clouds didn't taint the air.

And next, it was the color of water.

And then, it was the color that represented both calmness-tranquility, and knowledge, intelligence.

The fourth, it was the color of someone's eyes. The color of Ron's eyes, to be exact. Ron, her best friend, now boyfriend, the Gryffindor, a Weasley.

And to be honest, Hermione has always loved the color of Ron's eyes. They were a mix between sky blue, and blue-grey, the perfect mixture of colors to make the Gryffindor bookworm fall in love.


	18. After Three Years-Parvati

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabble" Challenge, on HPFC, as well as "The 1991 Challenge".**

**Character(s): Parvati Patil**

**Word: glittering**

**Warning: Slight femslash.**

* * *

**After Three Years**

**Sunday, April 12th, 2015; 16:00**

* * *

_"When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you"_

_-Avril Lavigne, "When You're Gone"_

* * *

Parvati stared at the gravestone quietly, tears sparkling, glittering in her dark brown eyes, tears of sorrow, of grief.

On the gravestone, was inscribed,

_Lavender Brown_

_(May 2nd, 1980-May 2nd, 1998)_

_A beautiful soul,_

_With a gentle heart,_

_May she rest in peace,_

_Forever and always._

_We'll miss you forever_

Parvati couldn't stop a sob from escaping her, as she collapsed to her knees, the tears, formerly in her eyes, now streaming down her face. Parvati leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss against Lavender's grave, a muffled whimper escaping her throat.

"Lavender...Lavender, wake up, please. Please. It's been three years. I need you. Everything else is falling apart. Please, Lavender, just wake up, please. I love you." She sobbed out, resting the side of her face against Lavender's grave. "Please...I miss you so much. Without you, everything seemed to fall apart." Parvati continued to cry in sorrow and grief. After what seemed like eternity, Parvati heard footsteps walking towards her, in her direction.

"Miss Patil." It was Professor McGonagal. Parvati let another sob escape her. "Miss Patil." Professor McGonagal repeated, her voice softening with sympathy as she saw which grave Parvati was in front of. It was obvious to anyone who was in school when Lavender was still alive, to see how affectionate Lavender and Parvati had been. They were best friends.

"Professor..." Parvati looked at the Transfiguration Professor, her eyes tinged red from tears. "Professor, why did Lavender have to die? She was so brave, so selfless. She risked her life to fight for the equality for others. She sacrificed her life to save others. Why did she have to have been taken from me? I miss her so much...Oh, Lavender..." Parvati cried. Minerva sighed sadly and helped Parvati up.

"Even when you want something to last forever, fate somehow always has a way to end it. Come on, Miss Patil. We can talk more about this indoors. It's going to rain soon." Minerva said softly, leading Parvati towards Hogwarts castle. Before Parvati was pulled away, though, the twenty year old spared Lavender's grave one last glance.

"I miss you, Lavender. I'll love and remember you forever." She whispered, weakly raising her hand to wipe tears off her face.

* * *

**A/N: So...explaining...**

**I heard the number "three" is a strong number, therefore, After Three Years. Also, the author never said when Lavender's birth date was, so I made this one up. Lavender was 18 when she died, if she were alive, she'd be 21 (7 is a lucky number, and three*seven=21). But she died at 18. 18 is three multiplied by six. And six is three doubled. And with Lavender dying on her eighteenth birthday? I chose that day, because I've always found the concept of dying on the anniversary of the day you were born-well, I found it ironic. And eighteen, nonetheless. Eighteen is the age when many "muggles", a.k.a. us, turn of age, becoming 'adult'. So just as the last of her childhood was stripped from here, so was her life.**

**Also, here, Parvati is twenty, opposed to Lavender's 21. Easy. J. never mentions Parvati/Padma's birthday, so I'm just assuming that she's younger than Lavender.**


	19. Never Mine-Pansy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge and "The 1991 Challenge", on the HPFC.**

**Character: Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)**

**Word: Mine**

* * *

**Never Mine**

**Sunday, April 12th, 2015; 16:51**

* * *

"_I saw someone again today who remembered me and you_

_They asked all the same old questions, I gave the same excuse_  
_They said, "What a shame, what a shame, to lose a love so fine"_

_But I never lost you, I never lost you_  
_I never lost you, you were never mine"_

_-Delbert McClinton, "You Were Never Mine"_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson looked jealously at Draco and Astoria, as they stood by the altar.

"...and you may kiss the bride." As soon as that was said, Draco leaned forwards and pressed Astoria into what looked like a breath-taking kiss.

Astoria stood, looking absolutely beautiful, in her ivory wedding dress. In her hands, she held a bouquet of pale pink and white roses. To the left of her, stood Draco, looking wonderfully handsome in his black dress robes that had a silver trim.

Pansy felt her jealousy almost boil over. Draco...he was supposed to be hers. She loved him from the start, ever since they'd met. And her mother promised her that Draco would become her husband. But that didn't happen.

Truthfully, Pansy knew that she never lost Draco. Draco was never hers in the first place. But she's spend every second of her lifetime loving him, even if he won't ever love her back.


	20. Last Day-Sally

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge, as well as "The 1991 Challenge".**

**Character: Sally-Anne Perks (_Not Ravenclaw_\- Hufflepuff)**

**Word: Okay**

* * *

**Last Day**

**Wednesday, April 15th, 2015; 18:28**

* * *

_This is our song,_

_That's all that matters_

_Cause we all belong_

_Right here, together_

_-Demi Lovato &amp; Joe Jonas "This is Our Song"_

* * *

Sally looked over to her classmates, her housemates, her fellow Hufflepuffs sadly.

"You're leaving?" Hannah broke the silence, her eyes welling up with tears. Sally looked down quietly, nodding meekly.

"Why?" Ernie asked softly. Sally looked up, staring at the friends that she had made.

"You-Know-Who's rising...I'm sorry, but I'm a Muggleborn. I know that Potter and his friends are on a mission to stop him...but now that Professor Dumbledore's dead, well, I dread to think of what might happen to Hogwarts. It's just not safe anymore." Sally replied, tears building up in her eyes. The other Hufflepuffs' eyes softened with sympathy.

"Oh." Hannah whispered. Then, trying to ease the tension, she tilted her head curiously. "Any new tattoos, Sally?" She questioned. Sally shrugged.

"I'm thinking of getting a new tattoo over summer." She replied softly, smiling sadly.

"Really? Of what?" Hannah inquired.

"Over my heart. An outline of Hogwarts, and under it, _Never Forget_." Sally answered. "That makes sure that if I ever forget my magical abilities, I can take a glance and remember."

"Okay." Hannah murmured, before the tears that filled up her eyes streamed down her face. She pulled Sally to her in a warm embrace. "I'll miss you." She whispered.


	21. Attempting Perfection-Draco

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge on HPFC, as well as "The 1991 Challenge" (also on HPFC).**

**Character: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)  
**

**Prompt: Hopeless**

* * *

**Attempting Perfection**

**Saturday, April 18th, 2015; 22:01**

* * *

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse"_

-Coldplay, "Fix You"

* * *

Draco Malfoy. We most commonly recognize him as the lifelong nemesis of our Savior, Harry Potter, the Chosen One. We'd think of Draco only as Malfoy, not as who he truly is. We never appreciated how he lied in the Deathly Hallows-recognizing Harry when he was brought to the Malfoy Manor, but keeping his mouth shut.

But there's a side to Draco that we don't know.

We don't know that from a young age, Draco's father, Lucius, was his role model-albeit not the best role model, but a role model nonetheless. When Draco was young, he'd try to please his father the best he could. Draco wanted to be just like Lucius when he grew up. Maybe that was too much to ask for. Maybe that as hopeless from the start. Maybe his attempts had been pointless anyways.

But just maybe, just maybe, Lucius saw Draco's attempts at attempting, at achieving perfection, and Lucius didn't want Draco to grow up how he did. Maybe Lucius didn't want Draco to become a cold-blooded murderer. Perhaps Lucius never wished Draco to be burdened with the smears on the Malfoy name.

But of course, those are merely thoughts. To know the truth, you'd have to ask the characters themselves.


	22. Utter Insanity-Dean Thomas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge and "The 1991 Challenge" on HPFC.**

**Character: Dean Thomas (Gryffindor)**

**Prompt(s): **

**-Magic (The 1991 Challenge)**

* * *

**Utter Insanity**

**Monday, April 20th, 2015; 21:19**

* * *

_"To put it simply," The self-proclaimed witch said coldly, "you're a wizard."_

I stared at the woman. She would probably get sent to an asylum if she told some random person on the streets that.

"Look, I don't know what you're on, or why you're drunk, but you're telling me that magic exists, and it doesn't." I argued, narrowing my eyes. This woman has got to be crazy, if she even _thinks _that I'd believe her.

"I'm not joking, Mister Thomas." The woman shot back acidly, peering at me through her glasses. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and horses can fly." I sneered sarcastically, rolling my eyes again, though this time, much more dramatically.

"This is not a joke. Magic exists." The woman said sternly. "Look." She withdrew a stick from her garments and waved it, muttering something that sounded strangely like 'wingasdim leevosia'. My jaw dropped as I was lifted gently off the ground, as if there were strings attached to me, and I was a mere puppet.

"Let me go." I demanded, once I got over my shock and to be honest, slight awe, at my er...hovering. The woman lowered me back to the ground softly, staring at me with a look of determination glinting in her eyes.

"Believe me now?" The woman asked in a slightly taunting tone, a look of confidence appearing in her eyes.

"This is just...insane." I kneaded my temples. I needed to see a psychiatrist. Soon. I must have been hallucinating. Magic doesn't exist-if it does, only in fairytales, and this is, sadly, real life.


	23. Done Crying-Hannah Abbott

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge and "The 1991 Challenge", on HPFC.**

**Character: Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)- takes place in Sixth Year, a bit after she hears the news of her mother's death**

**Prompt(s): eyes**

* * *

**Done Crying**

**Tuesday, April 21st, 2015; 20:22**

* * *

Hannah wiped her eyes, trying to rid the tears that continuously ran down her face. She'd just received dreadful news. Her mother, her mother, the sweet, loving, _muggle,_ mother, Mrs. Abigail Abbott nee Bridge, was dead. Dead. Never to breathe again. Never going to hug Hannah again. Never telling Hannah how she loved her. Gone. She's gone.

She's gone. Really, truly, forever, gone.

The familiar tightening feeling came to her, and she choked back another sob.

_Stop crying._ She told herself firmly, while the other side of her brain claimed that as she was only sixteen, she had an excuse to be, well weak, as there was no other word to describe it. _Stop crying. M-mum would want you to be strong. _At the thought of her dearest-but dead mother, a new bout of tears and sniffles descended onto the lonely Hufflepuff.

After a few more hours, filled with grief and sadness, Hannah wiped away the last traces of her tears, standing up shakily. She'd always remember her mother-she'll leave this...this place and return the year after that. She'd need time to mourn the loss of her mother, but for now, even if only for now, she was done crying.


	24. Be Brave-Runcorn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge and "The 1991 Challenge" on HPFC**

**Character: Runcorn (female, Not Ravenclaw) (Gryffindor)**

**Prompt(s): hate**

* * *

**Be Brave**

**Thursday, April 23rd, 2015; 6:58**

* * *

Ali, full name being Alyssa Amarantha Runcorn, stared out at her Gryffindor dorm-mates blankly. Her dark blue eyes ere nearly black with rage and hate. The paper in her hands shook, before she balled it up. She just got news.

Ali was a half-blood. Her father was a lower-tier Death Eater-servants of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and her mother was a muggle-born who had been imprisoned by the Death Eaters and raped. So she was technically a bastard child, in reality. And Ali just got the news that her mother as dead.

"That bastard..." Ali hissed, throwing the ball of paper to the floor and incinerating it with a well-aimed _Incendio._

"Are you okay?" Lavender asked, a flash of genuine sympathy running past her face. Gritting her teeth, Ali nodded.

"My bastard of a father, though, finally got tired of my mother." Ali growled, feeling a familiar bubble of hate form in the pit of her stomach, directed at her _father_. Her mind was made up. Her life didn't really matter much to her anymore. She was going to fight against Lord Voldemort. And that was it. Ali looked up, so her eyes met Lavender's.

"When's the next DA meeting?" She asked. Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Lavender asked.

"Because I think I'm switching sides."


	25. Colorless Disaster-Millicent Bulstrode

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge and "The 1991 Challenge".**

**Character: Millicent Bulstrode (Slytherin)**

**Prompt(s): Orange**

* * *

**Colorless Disaster**

**Thursday, April 23rd, 2015; 22:28**

* * *

Millicent sighed as her art quill slipped out of her hands, splattering her formerly beautiful drawing with black ink. This was the fourth time it happened. Damn. She either had really, really horrific luck, or someone was messing with her.

And now the parchment was just a huge black puddle of ink, ruining the streaks of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet that had woken in and out of the drawing. Millicent loved drawing, as that was one of the only things, to be honest, that she thought she was good at. All of the Slytherins knew that she was as talented at drawing as the squib Da Vinci, and many of them had requested her to paint/draw pictures.

Millicent had been working on a spare project when the ink spilled, now it was pretty much reduced to a colorless disaster, sunken into the dark color of the night, devouring any and all other colors.


	26. Until the End-Susan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following challenges:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The 1991 Challenge (Character: Susan Bones, Prompt: December)**

**-The Vocabulary Challenge (Prompt: ****Apricity, n.**** – ****a moment in cold weather in which you feel the sun's warmth on your face) (also, 'the warmth of the Sun, according to my trusty informant, Wikipedia)**

**All of which can be found on HPFC**

* * *

**Until the End**

**Sunday, April 26th, 2015; 20:34**

* * *

Susan found herself, on a cold December evening, sitting within the Room of Requirements, along with many others, including Hannah, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. It was another one of their DA (Dumbledore's Army, as they'd so affectionately named it back in their fifth year) meetings. Seamus, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were discussing strategy/what to do, as Hannah, Lavender, and Parvati were fretting over the still-bloodied scars on their-mainly Neville and Seamus' faces.

"So, our tradition?" Ginny asked as the meeting drew to an end. All members present at the DA meeting exchanged glances, a message prominent in their looks.

_Yes._

All of the members of the DA gathered together in a rough circle. Together, in unison, almost harmonized, they chanted:

"_We fight for honor._

_We fight for Gryffindor Pride._

_We fight for Hufflepuff Unity._

_We fight for Ravenclaw Wisdom._

_We fight as one._

_One for all._

_All for one._

_And we shall fight_

_For as long as we stand."_

This was always how their meetings ended. Soft words, chosen specifically by Luna and a couple other students. They will stand strong, no matter what. And in that moment, they felt as if they could feel the warm rays of the Sun shining down upon them, even though it was the dead of the winter, as if the heavens were approving of their choice.


	27. Dream of Peace-Daphne

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following challenges:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The 1991 Challenge (Character: Daphne Greengrass, Prompt: yes)**

**Both of which can be found on the HPFC Forum**

* * *

**Dream of Peace**

**Tuesday, April 28th, 2015; 19:03 **

* * *

Daphne glared at the strutting peacock-oh, I mean Draco Malfoy, sorry for the inconvenience. Daphne, the Ice Queen of Slytherin, finally showing human emotion, apparently. When Astoria's gaze met Daphne's, though, the elder sister's eyes softened before both sisters looked away from one another in unison.

Daphne never understood why people had wars. Sure, there's those petty, stupid grudges, but is it really worth it to spill blood over the floor? Is it really worth it to shed blood-however pure or dirtied it might be? Apparently, according to both the 'light' and the 'dark' sides, _yes_. Personally, Daphne thought that both sides were idiots, and that's why her family's always stayed neutral.

After suffering heavy losses, back in the 1700's, the Greengrass family, as well as the Davis family, swore neutrality in oncoming wars. The Redfern family and the Rosewall family joined them soon after, before being wiped out in the first war that had included Voldemort.

Daphne had always dreamt of a perfect world, a world of peace, a dream of peace, a world where everything was completely and utterly perfect, but was that possible? World that ever happen? Would people forget their feuds-blood or otherwise, in exchange of peace? Apparently, _no._

* * *

**Now, I should really start practicing violin, so...bye...**


	28. Where the Shadows Hide-Padma Patil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following challenges:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The 1991 Challenge (Character: Padma Patil, Prompt: sad)**

**Both challenges can be found on the HPFC forum.**

* * *

**Where the Shadows Hide**

**Tuesday, April 28th, 2015; 23:05**

* * *

Padma stared out of the window of the Hogwarts express with a sad, lonely look in her eyes. It was her second year, here at Hogwarts, the well-known and legendary wizarding school of magic in Scotland.

And why was Padma so sad, so upset? Padma's twin sister, Parvati, had just left her, once again, stranded in the dust, for Lavender, and that wasn't fair!

Back in India, Padma and Parvati were the best of friends, best of twins. They'd always be able to complete each other's thoughts, and could read each other like an open book. They had a seemingly unbreakable bond-which had shattered upon arriving at Hogwarts. Immediately, Parvati sped off to talk with others, leaving Padma behind.

Padma was left behind, left in the shadows. And the fact that they were in different Houses just drew them further apart. This would be an abyss that might take forever to heal.


	29. Too Little Too Late-MarleneSirius

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following challenges:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The Harry Potter Day Competition 2015**

**Character/Pairing: Marlene/Sirius, Marauder's era, in Gryffindor dorms**

* * *

**Too Little Too Late**

**Wednesday, April 29th, 2015; 22:00**

* * *

_"You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real"_

-Jojo, "Too Little Too Late"

* * *

"How could you?" Marlene chokes out, staring at Sirius in a mixture of betrayal, sadness, anger, pain, and frustration. Her pretty eyes sparkled with tears as her stare turned into a glare, that could turn one into stone. The noise attracted some people, who formed a loose ring around them, curious at what was happening.

"How could you do this to me? Sure, I'm not the prettiest girl in school, but that doesn't mean that you should kiss the prettiest one in front of me. I'm not the smartest girl in the school, I know, but you can't just do this!" Marlene barely resisted the temptation of ripping her hair out of her head, as Sirius merely stared back at her with his beautiful, but unreadable grey eyes. But Marlene's heart fluttered in her chest weakly, at the sight of Sirius' eyes. But it hurt. Right now, all Marlene could feel was pain. Pain. PAIN. **PAIN. **It was like she was stabbed. Stabbed by the painful, inevitable truth. Stabbed by what she's been trying to ignore.

The tension in the air was thick as blood, making it more, and more, and more difficult for Marlene to breathe-or maybe, that was just the tears. It felt like she was drowning. Drowning in the betrayal and pain she seemed to feel.

"You know what hurts the most? I actually trusted you, despite everyone's warnings. Everybody warned me that you were no good. And I should have listened! Everyone warned me that the only thing that would happen, is that I'd get my heart broken. And they were right. But I didn't listen. I trusted you to actually care, to not just throw me away. I trusted you, to not cheat! You said you wouldn't, but I guess, then you're just a sick liar, and completely full of shit. But of course, I already knew that. And you know what hurts the most, _Black_?" Marlene spat out his last name, like it was poison.

"I actually trusted you with my heart. I actually fell in love, and first love always strikes the hardest. But it's even more difficult to deal with, when you realize that...that after all this time, it was all just an act. So this is the kind of game you play? This is sick, disgusting, shameful. You ask a girl out, make them fall in love with you, play around with their hearts, before throwing it away like rubbish. Do you even feel guilt for what you do? Or are you so completely shit-filled that you don't feel a thing anymore? That you don't even care about how we feel. All you're doing, is playing a game-mind you, a sick, disgusting and terrible game. What do we do? We try and fight our way through." Marlene ranted, before her lips quivered, her eyes closing to prevent the tears from sliding down her face.

When she opened her eyes again, the tears were still there, but there was something new, something that seemed to tear at Sirius' skin, scratching deep, before leaving a layer of guilt, like rubbing salt on a wound. Guilt was not something Sirius felt normally. Normally, he simply didn't care, _didn't give a fuck _about the other girls' feelings. But none of them ever made him feel what Marlene would bring him. Sirius wanted to say so much, he wanted to apologize. He wanted to say sorry. He wanted to kiss Marlene, kiss he worries away, assure her that she was the only one he truly loved. But the words seemed to get lost, not able to find their way to his vocal chords. He wanted to scream his love to Marlene, show her how much he cared, how much he truly loved her. That she wasn't just some other girl. That she was _the one_. That she was the one he was in love with, but the words wouldn't come out.

"And what makes it even worse? You won your little game, _Black_. I'm not even surprised. You did win my heart-you seem to win everyone's, nowadays, I fell in love. I fell truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love, with someone who would never love me back. Unrequited love, never reunited, it seems. And now that the whole truth's out, now that everything's out, Sirius, I do hope your happy. I hope your finally satisfied with your sick game. I hope you're proud of what you do. Breaking hearts, breaking promises, and leaving scars, after all, seems like the only thing you're decent at." Marlene gave him a sad smile of sorts, before fleeing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, the tears, formerly resting in her eyes, finally bypassing her eyelashes and running down her face.

The accumulated crowd slowly dispersed, and it wasn't until everyone else was gone, that Sirius finally opened his mouth, his eyes a mixture of guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry."

But sadly, it was way too late to mend the bridge that was formerly between Sirius and Marlene, which now simply rests in ashes, crumbling to dust and flying away with the wind. It was just too little, too late. There was nothing that could be done, to fix their friendship. There was nothing that could be done, to make Marlene truly trust Sirius once more.


	30. Unintentional Kiss-James, Sirius

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following challenge(s):**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The Harry Potter Day Competition 2015 (The Marauder's Era)**

**Both of which can be found on the HPFC forum.**

**Pairing: James/Sirius**

* * *

**Unintentional Kiss**

**Thursday, April 30th, 2015; 20:11**

* * *

"Just relax, Prongs." Sirius reassured his best friend, as he looped a casual arm over his shoulder. James frowned at Sirius, his hazel eyes narrowing.

"This is a very big deal, Padfoot!" James retorted, running his hands through his already messy black hair carelessly, ruffling it even more. "My dear Lily Flower finally agreed to go on a date with me." James shook off Sirius' arm and resumed his nervous pacing.

"It'll be fine." Sirius rolled his eyes, resting back into his bed, before picking up a pillow in a mock threatening manner. "Now stop your pacing, before I'm forced to throw this poor little innocent pillow at you." James sighed, and plopped next to Sirius on his bed, grabbing Sirius' pillow away from him and proceeding to bury his face into the pillow. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'ijuswannakissher'.

"What was that, Jamie-boy?" Sirius teased playfully, jabbing James in his rib cage softly, drawing a soft yelp. James lifted his head from the pillow, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"I said-" James started, before Sirius cut him off, smirking.

"You mumbled." Sirius corrected, smirking again, this time at the growing irritation showing on James' face.

"Fine." James growled, rolling his eyes. "I _mumbled_, 'I just want to kiss her'. But that feels so wrong to say, because she barely knows me, thinking that I'm simply an arrogant, conceited brat." James replied, before burying his face in the pillow once more. Sirius snickered as Remus looked up from his bed.

"Why do I always recall she calling you an arrogant, bullying t-" Sirius started to say playfully, before getting interrupted by Remus.

"Stop harassing James, Sirius." The Gryffindor Prefect mock scolded, crossing his arms over his chest in an over exaggerated motion, amusement and playfulness swirling in his amber eyes.

"Hey, Moony! You're supposed to be on my side." Sirius pretended to pout, before going back to teasing James, disregarding what Remus had said.

"So, how do you want to kiss little miss Evans?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes amused. James lifted his head from the pillow momentarily, using that moment to say a certain word, that would've caused his mother to wash his mouth out with soap. Sirius snickered again, as James resumed his cuddle with the pillow.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James moaned, his face feeling hot and on fire.

Remus gave a quiet laugh from his position on his bed, his amber eyes laughing.

"Stop laughing, Moony." James groaned, his face further flushing with embarrassment. Remus gave his friend a semi-apologetic smile, before resuming his reading of the Arithmancy textbook.

"See? Even Moony agrees with me." Sirius declared with a triumphant tone. "So, Jamie, how do you want to kiss your fiery redhead?" Hazel eyes looked up to glare at grey ones. James lifted his head from the pillow, resting it to the side of him, standing up.

"How do I want to kiss her?" He repeated the question, almost mocking Sirius' previous tone, finally losing his patience. Sirius' eyes filled with surprise when James stepped towards him. "Like this." He grabbed Sirius' red and gold striped tie and pulled Sirius to him.

Lips collided roughly, as hazel eyes continued to stare into surprised grey ones. Against his will, Sirius' eyes fluttered shut, his hands almost automatically wrapping around the back of James' neck, pulling themselves even closer together. Remus stared at the two in surprise, before muttering a quick excuse to leave and escaping the dorm, almost fleeing down the staircase, pulling the door closed behind him loudly, his own face flushing from the awkwardness and the sexual tension he could practically _feel _in the air.

Once Remus was out of sight and, hopefully, hearing range, James poured all his effort into the kiss, pouring out all the pent up stress, all the pushed back emotions, all his frustration, all into the kiss, almost over powering Sirius. Sirius shivered as his best friend licked his bottom lip, opening his mouth almost hesitantly. Almost immediately, James deepened the kiss, his breath starting to quicken as his heart raced. The kiss intensified to the point that both boys were breathing heavily for air, refusing to back down as they tried to dominate one another.

A soft moan escaped Sirius' lips, against his accord, his eyes closed in bliss, occasional shudders racking his body. This was better than any kiss that he had shared with the other girls. First being-he actually knew who he was kissing. Next, both were pouring almost equal amounts of passion into the kiss, James just beating Sirius by a bit.

James pushed away all thoughts of his betrayal of his dear Lily, as he kissed his best friend and fellow Gryffindor ferociously, mentally praying, hoping that no one would walk in. That'd be an extremely awkward predicament that he really wished to avoid. This was different from the drunken kisses that they had sometimes shared. This time, they were both sober and conscious of what was going on around them.

Finally, when the lack of air finally made it clear to both boys, they broke the kiss, before simply staring at each other. As soon as the full impact of what they'd just done hit them both, the two flushed, looking away from each other simultaneously. Mumbling a quiet excuse, James scampered off, leaving Sirius staring after him, his hands on his lips, grey eyes wide.

"Damn." He whispered.


	31. Keep Hope-Lily, James

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following challenges:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The Romance Novel Quote Challenge. (#'s 3)**

**All of which can be found on the HPFC forum.**

* * *

**Keep Hope**

**Sunday, May 3rd, 2015; 7:58**

* * *

"They're dead." Lily stated blankly, her emerald eyes blank with surprise, and slight bemusement. The full impact of the words hasn't hit her yet.

James nodded uncertainly, wrapping an arm around Lily's waist as tears filled up her eyes, without her notice.

"Like, really, really, truly, completely, dead?" Lily inquired, her voice almost monotone. James nodded again. "Oh, Merlin." Lily whispered, a tear sliding down her face.

"Lily...are you okay?" James knew at once, that he said the wrong thing. Lily pushed out of his one-armed embrace and turned to face him, an inferno of anger, grief, and loss collecting on her face.

"Am I okay?" She repeated his question, her voice shaking. "_Am I Okay?! _They're dead...Mum and Dad are dead. How am I supposed to be okay?!" Lily all but screamed, tears streaming down her face, giving her the look of a fragile, almost ethereal, somewhat broken, but still beautiful girl, lost in a world where nobody had time to spare, nobody but James.

"Lily..." James trailed off, before gathering Lily into is arms, wrapping the girl in a warm, loving embrace, just as Lily dissolved into sobs. "Lily, everything...everything will turn out okay."

"How do you still have hope?" Lily asked, borderline hysterical. "How do you keep hope, when fate does this? How do you keep hope, when these things...when these things happen? And it's all V-Voldemort's fault! How is it possible for one to find, and successfully _keep _hope." She cried out, sinking into the embrace of the man she loved, with all her heart.

"I keep hope, because I know that even when the world's falling apart around us, everything will turn out okay, alright. I still hold faith, well, somewhat, in humanity." James replied softly.

"But how can you have hope, at a time like this, at a time when everything, when everything's falling apart? Our whole wizarding economy is breaking down. The non-magicals, the Muggles, are starting to notice. Merlin, there's been raids almost every other night! The Order's exhausted, the Death Eaters are relentless, and we're on the losing side. And even despite everything happening, my heart's getting torn down, but somehow I still find enough in me, to continue to love you." Lily ended in a shaky whisper.

"I have hope," he said, his gaze never leaving hers. "I have hope because I love you-I've been _in_ love with you, Lily. Probably before I even realized that I was. You are my everything. I'd throw my life out the window, to keep you safe. I'll love you until time runs out, even after, to be honest." James said sincerely. "Nothing in the world matters as much to me, as you."

"But everyone's dying. Even if, if we win, there will still be severe losses on both sides. But if we lose, then...then..." Lily trailed off, unwilling to finish her sentence.

"But that's just how the story of life if told. We're born to die, basically. It just depends on the mannerism of dying. Did we die as heroes? As villains? As prisoners? As people in love? We'll all die, at some point, but that's how everything is."

"But why is everything so painful? Our loved ones-they're all ripped form us, ripped away and taken away by Death." Lily shrieked. James, looking weary, took off his glasses, cleaning them with the edge of his shirt.

"There's been a saying in the Potter family, for as long as I can remember. Lily, don't fear death-" James ignored Lily's protests of 'I don't fear death, James', continuing, "in the Potter, we'd all live, it doesn't matter how long we live for, or how our life was, we would always greet death as an old friend. After all, the last enemy that shall be destroyed, is death."


	32. Reunite With the Dead-Lavender

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The Romance Novel Quotes Challenge. (#2)**

**-The 1991 Challenge**

**All of which can be found on the HPFC forum.**

**Prompt: spell**

**Character: Lavender Brown (Gryffindor)**

* * *

**Reunite With the Dead**

**Sunday, May 3rd, 2015; 14:16**

* * *

"Colin!" Lavender screamed as the younger boy was struck down by a jet of vivid green light. Lavender was never particularly fond of the sixth year, but he didn't deserve to _die_. He was so young, only sixteen. Seeing the lifeless body fall to the ground, brown eyes wide, caused tears to come to the surface of Lavender's eyes.

All around her, there was destruction. Lavender tried not to cry as she saw Professor Lupin, her third-year Professor, throw himself in front of another green light, sacrificing his life for the pink-haired witch behind her, whose eyes were wide with horror as the werewolf, the kind, caring professor fell backwards, an expression of fierce loyalty, and perhaps love, on his face. Meanwhile, a black-haired woman cackled, before shooting out more spells.

The selfish part of Lavender's mind told her to run, to hide. And just this morning, she remembered saying to Parvati, that 'As long as the sun's shining, shit can't be that bad'. But she was most definitely wrong. This was bad, terrible. There were dead bodies laying on the floor, people fighting not to only injure, but to kill each other. Blood splattered on the floor, and Lavender looked away as a man fell to the floor, a large gash on his chest, blood pooling around her.

Lavender looked up, as her senses suddenly warned her. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding a jet of dark purple-a spell she didn't know, but really didn't want to learn. But as she jumped back, she jumped a bit too much.

Suddenly, she was falling. She could see the balcony she had been standing on. Lavender twisted in the air, trying to land on her front, and not her back, in fear of injuring her spine, but to no avail. The ground seemed to rise up to meet her, and Lavender landed with a crash. But that wasn't all. Something, smelling quite disgusting, was on top of her, biting her neck, drawing blood.

It was gradually getting harder to breathe, from the blood loss, or her loss of air-courtesy of the broken rib that managed to pierce one of her lungs, she wasn't sure. The only thing she knew was that she probably wasn't getting out of this alive. She felt lightheaded, dizzy, and her vision was starting to go black. Red-her blood, perhaps, tinged the edge of her faltering vision.

"Get off of her!" She heard a scream in the distance, even though her body could feel the vibrations of a person-not the _thing_ on top of her, heading nearer to her. The _thing_, formerly on top of her, was blasted away from her, and Lavender struggled to keep her eyes open. Through clouding eyes, she could see Hermione, Harry, and Ron nearing her fallen, broken body. Their eyes were wide, and Hermione looked like she was-Lavender wanted to laugh- on a balcony, on the verge of crying, and was going to fall into the abyss of tears beneath her.

The two girls' eyes met for a fraction of a second, and a wordless message was passed.

_Avenge me._

Hermione gave the tiniest of nods, and Lavender gave a faint smile, before her muscles relaxed, her body went limp, giving up the fight for life, and her soul leaving the mortal world behind for the realm of the dead.

* * *

Lavender looked around in awe, her eyes wide, as she stared around at the peaceful atmosphere. Slowly, she entered a portrait, that looked like the Fat Lady, who guarded the Gryffindor tower, which opened upon seeing her, the woman in the portrait greeting her with a sad smile.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she saw Colin, Fred, Professor Lupin, the pink-haired woman, Dumbledore, and some people she could not recognize.

They greeted her warmly, albeit a bit sadly, before settling down on the couches and talking quietly, smiles on their faces.


	33. Keep You Safe-Theodore, Daphne

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the challenges:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The 1991 Challenge (prompt: stars)**

**-The Romance Novel Quote Challenge (#4)**

**All of which can be found on the HPFC forum.**

* * *

**Keep You Safe**

**Sunday, May 3rd, 2015; 15:30**

* * *

_"When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
_Then it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_  
_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_  
_'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight"_

-Owl City, Shooting Star

* * *

A laugh tore out of the blonde-haired girl's throat, as the alcohol settled in. Her short, light blue dress sparkled like stars under the spotlight as she ground her body against the male behind her. After dancing for a couple more minutes, she managed to walk to the bar, ordering another shot of muggle alcohol.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" The girl turned as she heard the voice of her childhood friend, Theodore, ask worriedly. Daphne giggled, uncharacteristically happy as she looked at Theodore.

"I don't know." Daphne replied, a slight slur taking over her words. "I just wanted to get away from everything." She breathed, smiling at Theodore. The boy watched her concernedly, sitting down across her.

"Daphne, it's not safe here. The Death Eaters might come." Theodore frowned.

"Then why are you here?" Daphne challenged. Theodore shrugged as he answered.

"My brain was telling me this was a bad idea and I told my brain to shut the hell up, because it rarely told me anything helpful." Theodore responded, wrapping a warm arm around his friend. Daphne laughed, a true, free laugh, as she threw her head back, blonde hair flying.

Suddenly, Daphne pressed her lips against Theodore's. Surprise flashed across Theodore's face before he kissed Daphne back, quickly dominating the kiss. He broke away, though, as a familiar burning pain pulsed on his left forearm, where the ugly tattoo was. Daphne took his retreat as rejection, and looked at Theodore sadly.

"Please donn't hate meee for thisss." Daphne slurred.

"I'd never hate you. It's just..._he's _calling. I'll be back soon. Stay safe, love. Welcome me back with a kiss?" Theodore managed a smile, pressing a chaste kiss against Daphne's lips before he stepped away, apparating. Daphne looked after him, befuddled and bemused, before deciding to leave the bar before she went home with a stranger.


	34. Eternal-Remus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For the following:**

**-365 Days of Drabbles**

**-The Romance Novel Quotes Challenge**

**Both of which can be found on the HPFC.**

**Word Count, not including author's notes: 188**

* * *

**Eternal**

**Friday, May 8th, 2015; 21:55**

* * *

Remus smiled as he stared at the sleeping figure of his newly wedded wife, Nymphadora Tonks, though she preferred to only be called with her surname. He knew that this peace was only temporary. But for now, everything was okay. Maybe not perfect, but life wasn't meant to be perfect. It was messy and sometimes it was a disaster, but there was beauty in the messiness and there could be peace in the disaster.

There is the eye of a hurricane, the one place where everything is at peace-if only for just a mere moment. There is the light in the darkness. There is a beacon of hope, somewhere in a tidal wave of despair. There are flaws in everything that might seem perfect. There are parts of a whole. The complete picture, might be one of inevitable destruction, but in this moment, Remus knew that no matter what happens. No matter what people say. It won't matter if the world as he know it will one day be gone-until the day he dies, and probably even after it, he'd love Nymphadora Tonks.


	35. Together in Death-Lily Moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**In light of recent events, I have withdrawn from The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge on the HPFC by ToxicRainfall.**

**So now, this will be a collection of responses for different prompts, or just random chapters that my demented little brain comes up with.**

**So yeah...now, the next addition.**

**For the Prompt Relay Challenge and The 1991 Challenge.**

**Character: Lily Moon**

**Prompt: seventeen**

* * *

**Together in Death**

**Sunday, May 10th, 2015; 8:19**

* * *

_"And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time"_

-Ed Sheeran, "I See Fire", from the albums The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and X (Deluxe)

* * *

The family sat at the dinner table, a faux calm look on their faces, as the father, Lord Alexander Moon, poured everyone a glass of wine, including his sixteen year old daughter who would've turned seventeen the following day. They sat in silence, even though all of them could hear the hammering of spells against their well-set wards. They refused to run. They refused to be cowards. Lily had even stayed, despite her parents' protests.

"How much time left?" The mother, Isabella Moon nee Hawthorn, broke the silence, setting her glass of wine down after taking a sip. The father glanced down at his watch, before looking up, giving his wife a pained smile.

"Half an hour, Isabella." The father replied quietly, lifting his glass of wine to his lips and taking a slow sip, trying to ignore his frantically pounding heart.

"So the ward falls at exactly midnight?" The sixteen year old asked, leaving her glass of wine untouched. "The wards fall on my birthday...bloody hell, I'm going to die on my birthday...and Gods, I've always wanted to be seventeen, and I die on the day I reach the day?" A bittersweet smile crossed the girl's face.

Silence enveloped the family as seconds passed. The seconds dragged by slowly, forming minutes, then five minutes...then ten, then twenty, and finally thirty. A cold feeling thrust it's way through the family as they felt the wards fall.

Isabella closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, trying to memorize every feature on her family's faces. She couldn't believe that sweet, sweet Lily, her only daughter, was probably going to die today.

"Happy birthday, Lily. Happy seventh." Isabella managed to say before a jet of green light hit her, and she fell, dead before she touched the ground.


	36. Fin

**So, we have reached the end of this collection. (Yay?) I apologize for any grammar errors, spelling mistakes, things like that. (And even missing words). Thank you for bearing with me. I might create another collection for another set of drabbles, but for now...**

**Farewell.**

**May the Ladies Fates allow us to meet once more.**

**-Luna**

**User Name: TheSpiritOfFanficPresent**


End file.
